Is it Valentine's Day?
by Pichitinha
Summary: "Is it Valentine's Day?" She mocked him. "Really? You have to ask? What you think it is, Wally? It's not like people put up pink ribbons on my birthday!" - Spitfire Fluff.


The morning sun warming her uncovered feet was what awoke Artemis that day. Deepening herself in the mattress and relying on her warm feet to help with the rest of her body, she took a deep sigh and thanked the fact that it was a Saturday and she could stay in bed for as much time as she wanted. After a few minutes of numbness, sleep finally started to leave her system and she was presented with the notion that it wasn't _any_ Saturday, it was a special one.

That was enough to joist her up and make her turning to the sleeping – and thankfully, _amazingly_ warm – figure on the other side of the bed. He, as usual, was sleeping in the strangest possible position, his arms thrown on a weird angle, his face falling from the side of the pillow and his legs impossibly tangled in the sheets. How did she fall in love with him again?

She moved to his side and trying to decide _how_ she wanted to wake him, she decided it would be definitely a waste of his showing abs if she didn't start by them. So she did.

She was sure he had woken up the moment her lips touched the skin of his chest, but he only made a movement when her mouth was impossibly close to him. Just then, he smiled.

"Hmm." He hummed, contently. "'Morning." He mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Morning." She replied, separating her lips from his skin and hovering over him, a grin on her face. Her hair curtaining them from the rest of the world.

"You didn't have to stop to reply." He said while his hands moved to tug at her waist under the oversized shirt she was wearing.

She merely rolled her eyes and descended to his lips, finally kissing him.

He responded eagerly, his other hand travelling to her neck to adjust her face to the perfect position where he could _fit_ their mouths together.

When she broke apart – her breath slightly faster than it was before – and started to move her lips down once again, her hands travelling everywhere they could reach, he gave out the happiest sigh she'd ever heard and moved his hand to his face, passing his fingers through his hair.

"I must have done something _really_ good to be awaken like this." He whispered, lost in feelings. She stopped at the spot. "Uh, babe?" He asked nervously, knowing that somehow he managed to break the moment. "What is it?"

"Are you freaking serious here, Wally?" She asked, sitting up, and he knew that the moment was _definitely_ broken. _Shit_.

"What? What did I do?" He sat up as well, a nervous frown on his face.

"I _can't_ believe you forgot it _again_. Seriously, it's the _fourth_ year. How can you not remember this for _four years_? Wally, the _city is pink_. There are outdoors, and commercials, and- for god's sake, I give up on you." She threw her hands in the air and got up the bed.

It took a while for Wally to catch up on all she said.

"Is it Valentine's Day?" He asked stupidly. He regretted it.

"_Is it Valentine's Day_?" She mocked him. "Really? You have to ask? What you think it is, Wally? It's not like people put up pink ribbons on my _birthday_!"

He blinked a few times. He had made _such_ an effort to remember the date this year. His cellphone was filled with reminders and he had some post-its on all of his books and notebooks and _geez how had he forgotten?_

He stood there on the bed for a few minutes, trying to understand _how_, when he heard a door opening. He was on his feet in a second and no matter how much trouble he had faced during his life he would _always_state that the _best_ part of his powers was being able to reach his girlfriend in times of trouble.

He did look like some sort of idiot when he realized the door she was opening was the kitchen one and she was not storming off mad.

"Uh… hey. Is it safe?" He asked by the door.

She sighed heavily. "Yes. Just… let's just agree that you take of breakfast and the dishes today?"

"Sure." He wanted to say more, but he really ran out of excuses after three times having the same wrong.

He settled for fixing breakfast and trying to make everything he knew she liked more, but he refused to look at her during the whole time – it was _really hard_ to ignore her stare on his back.

"Here." He said when he served her a plate. The thin line on her lips made him say more. "Artemis? Look, babe, I'm sorry. I swear I tried to remember, I did, but you know dates are not my thing and time seems different for me anyway and I just-"

"It's funny how you always remember your birthday." She commented, her eyes on the fork she was using.

"There really are no arguments to that, are there?" He gave up, sitting on the chair by her side.

"Wally… look, I know I'm acting all hooked up and that I'm not usually like that and all… it's just… it's the first special date since we moved in. And I thought moving in would help with our time together, but it didn't, and I just wanted a nice day with you. No interruptions, no friends, no college…" She took her head with her hands. "I guess I just put a lot of expectations into this. Whatever."

Wally _hated_ when she made him feel like that. _That_ being like he was the worst boyfriend to walk on earth.

"Beautiful? Hey, I'm sorry. Really. I know I can't really make up for… well, _all_ of this. But I was planning on spending this day with you. Valentine's or not I do miss you and I do want to be with you. I swear I'll make everything to make it up to you today, just please try to let me make you enjoy this?"

She took a deep breath and leveled her eyes with his.

"I love you?" He tried one last time with the dorkiest grin he could muster and she _obviously_ couldn't ignore this, so she rolled her eyes, hid a smile and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You'll have to kiss my feet and beyond to make this up to me, Baywatch. But I'll give you a chance."

"Kiss your feet?" He smirked. "Oh, I can do that."

She groaned. "What did I tell you about dirty talk?"

"That you love it?" He tried.

She got up with a defeated sigh – and a smile that she couldn't deny was getting bigger – and walked her plate to the sink.

"You're in luck that you killed the moment but I'm _still_ in the mood, Wall-man. Finish that plate and meet me in the bedroom."

He was on the bed before she could reach the door.

"Waiting, babe." He yelled.

What a dork.


End file.
